


Hold the Moan In

by KaworubytheSea



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4512990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaworubytheSea/pseuds/KaworubytheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto gets a surprise when showering off after a swim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold the Moan In

**Author's Note:**

> I had a wonderful dream the other night, and I woke up inspired and rising to the occasion. Enjoy.

It is a fine day for Makoto Tachibana. Today was a tough competition at the swim meet, but he won with a few milliseconds to spare and even set a personal record. But now it is time to rest.

He steps into the showers and a little separate cubicle with a shower curtain. He peels off his swimsuit and sets it aside. He rubs himself down with soap and a clean washcloth, rinsing off the scent of pool water.

He hears the clatter of metal and soft rustling of fabric behind him. He feels something warm touching him, grasping his back and thighs. He almost screams but doesn’t, just breathes in through his teeth.

He hears a low whisper right behind him. “You were great today.”

He recognizes that voice. “H-haru…”

“Yes, Makoto. It’s me. Don’t be too loud, somebody will hear us.”

“Wh-what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to fuck you, Makoto. So long as you want me to, of course.”

Makoto, blushing bright red, nods his head “Yes.” He gasps. “Yes, Haru, please do it.”

“Turn around.”

Makoto does, one hand pressed against the wall, and one covering his mouth. He sees Haru there, lean and wiry, hair flattened by the shower, still in his swimsuit. Haru’s head is tilted down, and he stares right at Makoto, with a dominating hungry look.

Haru presses against Makoto and kisses the side of his neck and the top of his shoulder. He makes his way down Makoto’s body, leaving a little trail of kisses as he goes. One on the middle of his chest, one on the spaces between his abs, one on the little groove on his hips leading down to his groin. He grasps Makoto’s body with his hands, embraces it, feeling the contours of his muscles and the little grooves with his fingers. Makoto’s stomach heaves with each rapid breath he takes, the muscles rising and falling with each muffled moan.

Haru is kneeling now, and Makoto’s penis is pointing right at his face, trembling with each heartbeat. He kisses the tip gently, and licks the underside of the head with his tongue. His hands grab Makoto’s thighs for balance, and Haru feels them tense.  

“Oh, Haru…” Makoto’s fingers clench into a fist, his thighs shake. Haru eases the whole tip into his mouth, and he bobs his head back and forth. “Haru…”

Haru leans back and looks up at him. “Don’t be so loud, they’ll hear us.”

He covers his mouth with one hand and leans back, his muscles pressed against the cool tiles. Haru gets back to it, going further and further, licking the velvety skin on Makoto’s dick, grasping his tongue along its length. His throat bulges when he takes it all in, not stopping, never slowing down.   

Makoto’s toes curl up and he gasps a few more words. “Haru… Haru… I’m going to-”

And Haru goes faster and faster, darting his tongue around the head, taking it all as Makoto cums. Makoto throws his head back and gasps once, only once, and his legs tremble and start to give way. Haru steps back as Makoto sinks to the floor, breathing heavily, his hands over his mouth to stop moaning. The two are crouched on the floor, and Haru sees a drop of Makoto’s seed on the corner of his mouth. He licks it off with his tongue and smiles.

Makoto looks over at Haru and says, “I should… I should pay you back for that.” He looks at Haru’s bulge, but sees a trail of semen coming out of it, already swirling down the drain.

“No need,” Haru whispers. “I just love doing this with you.”

They sit together for a few seconds in silence, Makoto staring straight ahead and Haru looking at him with a satisfied smile.

Haru helps Makoto up as he stands. “Wait a few minutes before you come out. Be seeing you, Makoto.” He steps out and closes the curtain behind him.

The next day, there is a new sign taped outside the mens’ showers. Rei, Nagisa, Haru, and Makoto are all staring at it. Nagisa is reading it out loud with an exaggerated voice.

“To our loyal patrons: Please do not masturbate in the showers, as the semen can block the drains.” He elbows Rei, who is hiding his face in his hands. “Wow, Rei, there must be some real pervert in there. I wonder who that could _possibly_ be.” Rei mutters under his breath and looks down in embarrassment as Nagisa pokes him.

Haru leans into Makoto, breathes softly on his neck. “Next time, we do it at home.”


End file.
